Conspiración T
by Byakuren Coronel
Summary: <html><head></head>Investigar la causas del porque el mundo esta siendo invadido por criaturas extrañas es su Objetivo y buscar la forma de acabar con sus creadores es su meta final, nada es tan fácil, pero si te esfuerzas y eres buena en lo que haces, cosas increíbles y extrañas pueden pasar...¿te aventurarías a arriesgarlo todo por tus objetivos?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Ni Mai Hime ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos los derechos son de Sunrise.

**Nota 2:** La Canción es de Calle13 "LA BALA"

* * *

><p><strong>Conspiración T.<strong>

**PROLOGO.**

Una bala... el martillo impacta la aguja, la explosión de la pólvora con fuerza empuja…movimiento de rotación y translación, sale la bala arrojada fuera del cañón, con un objetivo directo, la bala pasea segura y firme durante su trayecto, hiriendo de muerte al viento, más rápida que el tiempo defendiendo cualquier argumento, no le importa si su destino es violento, va tranquila la bala no tiene sentimientos, como un secreto que no quieres escuchar, la bala va diciéndolo todo sin hablar. Sin levantar sospechas asegura su matanza, por eso tiene llena de plomo toda su panza, para llegar a su presa no necesita ojos y más cuando el camino se lo traza un infrarrojo.

La bala nunca se da por vencida, si no mata hoy por lo menos deja una herida, luego de su salida no habrá detenida, obedece a su patrón solo una vez en su vida. Hay poco dinero, pero hay muchas balas. Hay poca comida, pero hay muchas balas, hay poca gente buena por eso hay muchas balas, cuidado que ahí viene una plof! plof! plof!. Hay poco dinero, pero hay muchas balas. Hay poca comida, pero hay muchas balas, hay poca gente buena por eso hay muchas balas, cuidado que ahí viene una plof! plof! plof!

Se escucha un disparo, agarra confianza, el sonido la persigue pero no la alcanza. La bala saca sus colmillos de acero y sin pedir permiso entra por el cuero, muerde los tejidos con rabia, le arranca el pecho a las arterias para causar hemorragias. Vuela la sangre batida de fresa, salsa boloñesa sirope de frambuesa, una cascada de arte contemporáneo, color rojo vivo sale por el cráneo.

Hay poco dinero, pero hay muchas balas. Hay poca comida, pero hay muchas balas, hay poca gente buena por eso hay muchas balas, cuidado que ahí viene una plof! plof! plof!

"Joder! Kuga! Deja de cantar y concéntrate en matar a esos estúpidos parásitos!"grito alguien y así…La mujer enmascarada y con un atuendo militar, que estaba cantando la canción que tanto le encantaba se detuvo en seco, observo a su amigo y compañero (vestido y armado igual que ella exceptuando que él llevaba consigo una mochila equipada) quien le seguía gritando al parecer algo histérico y nervioso.

"Joder Tate ¿qué te pasa? No me asustes así!" decía esta mientras saltaba detrás de un edificio y seguía disparando a un animal parecido a un lobo…a excepción de que de estos sobresalían unos extraños tentáculos sobre sus espaldas llenas de sangre que a cualquiera asustaría de muerte.

Habían tres de ellos, dos perseguían a su compañero, el cual se había subido sobre un auto abandonado y disparaba a uno de los que estaba más cerca de él, el disparo dio a la cabeza del extraño animal, haciendo que este explotara y de reemplazo a esa cabeza brotaba algo más extraño y asqueroso, el cual antes de que terminara de formarse recibió otro disparo haciendo que esta vez si muriese tan extraño ser.

Viendo que lo había matado, se fija en el otro animal que corría hacia su dirección, observo que estaba demasiado cerca de él y viendo que su arma ya estaba sin carga retrocedió para reunirse con su compañera, la cual estaba acabando con otro de esos extraños seres, genial… ahora solo quedaba uno, necesitaban acabarlo y rápido, ya no tenían muchas balas…y si se quedasen sin balas… si eso sucedía, seria su perdición.

"Lo que me pasa…" decía mientras recargaba su arma con sus últimas municiones "es que unos jodidos cachorros parásitos del demonio quieren matarnos...si no te has dado cuenta eso es algo muy grave…y soportar tu desafinada voz en estos momentos es lo último que me gustaría escuchar, si por ahí no llego a contarla nunca más" decía volteando y apuntando al último parásito que les perseguía.

En eso se escucha su disparo hacia ese ser pero el cual fallo ya que el animal fue inteligente y salto hacia ellos antes que lo alcanzase… pero lo que no se esperó tal animal es que también alguien más le disparase cuando estaba en el aire, el disparo dio en su cabeza haciendo que explotase y cayese al suelo asfaltado, donde de igual que a los otros se le formaba lentamente otro reemplazo.

"Jajaja no seas marica, que estos no son nada para mi..." decía su compañera mientras se acercaba al extraño animal y apuntaba donde estaba brotando su reemplazo "estos parásitos… no pasan de ser simples basuras!" decía así acabando con el de un disparo. Haciendo que de este salpicase unas sustancias rojas igual que la sangre pero un tanto más oscuras y con un olor nauseabundo.

"Como sea" decía su compañero tomando su comunicador de entre su atuendo militar. "aquí Comandante Yuuichi Tate a base, aquí Comandante Yuuichi Tate a base me escuchan?" preguntaba

¬Aquí Base¬

"La misión terminada, esperando ordenes"…

¬Entendido, no hay mas ordenes, vuelva a la base. Un helicóptero ira a recogerlo, diga su ubicación¬

"Sobre la calle principal 45´ al Sur"

¬Entendido, espere allí hasta nuevas órdenes¬

Guardando el comunicador se aseguro de informar a su acompañante la cual ya se encontraba sentada sobre el capo de un auto.

"No puedo creer que perdiésemos a 5 hombres" decía Kuga mientras se sacaba la máscara y revelaba su rostro, facciones orientales, hermosa por donde lo mires, de unos hermosos ojos verdes, dientes blancos, cabello azul oscuro, poseía una pequeña cicatriz al final de su ceja izquierda muy pequeña de la que no te darías cuenta si no lo mirases tan fijamente.

"Ni yo" decía mientras se sentaba al lado y también se sacaba su máscara "lo de hoy fue una emboscada sin lugar a dudas y el que lo haya hecho me las pagara muy caro" decía mientras se frotaba el rostro de forma cansada, era apuesto sin lugar a dudas, sus ojos de un color miel que te hacían ver que podías confiar en él, su rostro no muy bien afeitado pero lo cual le daba una apariencia más masculina y salvaje, cabello rubio y dientes perfectos… aunque no sonriese muy a menudo, también poseía una cicatriz alargada en la frente.

"Lo pagara muy caro eso es seguro" decía su acompañante mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de entre sus bolsillos y ofrecía uno a su compañero, el cual rechazo pero que se ofreció a encenderle el cigarro a su compañera.

"Si no te matan algún día estos parásitos te matara el estúpido tabaco Natsuki" decía mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su equipo ya que se aproximaba el helicóptero que los transportaría a su base.

"Preocúpate de tus asuntos Tate que yo veré por mi" decía regalándole una sonrisa socarrona a su amigo.

Y así encogiéndose de hombros se dirigieron al helicóptero donde a Tate lo más seguro es que lo recibiría uno de sus superiores, el cual seguramente esperaría un informe especificando como fue que fracasó en su misión. Y más aun querría saber por qué una agente especial de Tokio, Kuga Natsuki estaba en el lugar de la misión… ohh sí que sería largo de explicar…

**Nota de la autora: Bien este ha sido un prologo cortito cortito... espero que les haya agradado y deseen una continuación...perdonen los errores.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mai-Hime Otome no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a SUNRISE.**

**Un cap. despues de mucho**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1: T.<strong>

**MUCHO TIEMPO ATRÁS.**

**_Europa del Este- Zona: desconocida_**  
><strong><span><em>22 Diciembre -hora: 6:45 am<em>**

En una gran sala se encontraban unas personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa, cada uno vistiendo ropas blancas u trajes elegantes, uno de ellos al parecer el Jefe empezaba a exigir unos resultados de algo a un subordinado vestido de blanco, tenía un aire amenazador rodeándolo, ojos verdes, facciones duras, rubio de un porte autoritario. Su sola presencia causaba respeto y miedo ante los presentes.

"Dr. Homura. necesito que me dé los resultados de los experimentos GC y SS" volvía a reiterar con una voz autoritaria "ya le hemos dado más del tiempo suficiente que desde un principio usted había dado para su culminación" decía mientras observaba a una de las personas que se encontraba sentado casi al final de la mesa, el joven Dr. Homura. quién no pasaba de los 25 años, cabello albino (blanco), parecía más pequeño para su edad y ojos violáceos que en esos momentos denotaban nerviosismo y miedo hacia su demandante.

"Entiendo que excedimos un poco el tiempo Señor Rogger… pero ha habido complicaciones con las que no contábamos y eso ha hecho que los resultados…no…nos saliesen como… esperábamos…"decía el Dr. Homura. a modo de disculpa "pero no se preocupe Señor le aseguro que los experimentos estarán muy pronto en su etapa final y ya realizaremos las pruebas correspondientes…" antes de que pudiese terminar fue interrumpido por alguien más en la sala.

"No." Hubo un silencio en toda la sala... "Disculpe por interrumpirlo Dr. Homura. pero no concuerdo con lo que usted está diciendo, apenas vamos por la mitad, aun no tenemos las capacidades necesarias para hacerle uso. Necesitaremos más tiempo" Argumento una mujer de unos 25 años, facciones asiáticas de ojos azules frios y calculadores, cabellera azabache, de porte seguro y soberbio que estaba localizada al lado del jefe.

"Dra. Saeko usted es uno de mis mejores científicos confío en usted a pesar de su juventud... En estos momentos usted debe comprender que necesitamos pruebas de que estamos avanzando y la incompetencia de sus demás compañeros científicos encargados de esas áreas, esta causándome problemas. Necesito resultados lo más pronto posible ¿comprende?" Decía mientras se levantaba de su silla y observaba a todos y más intensamente al Dr. Homura. quién se sentía más nervioso que antes y enojado por la interrupción ante su explicación.

"Le daré un poco de tiempo, más no abuse de su suerte Dr. Homura. no crea que es imprescindible para esta organización…NADIE lo es y a partir de hoy La Dra. Saeko estará encargada de el seguimiento TOTAL de los experimentos que usted haga con su equipo, más vale entiéndalo… más le vale que me dé resultados" decía cuando observaba a todos los presentes que no habían hablado para nada "Lo mismo va para ustedes señores. Y con eso doy por terminada esta reunión" Dicho y hecho los demás en la sala se levantaron y haciendo una leve reverencia, diciendo al unísono el "Si Señor" y así cada uno fue saliendo del salón a sus respectivos sitios de trabajo, cada uno pensando en lo que tendría que hacer para que no se complicasen mas, ya viendo conocido que su Jefe no dudaría en reemplazarlos si por alguna razón fracasasen…

"Dra. Saeko…" decía deteniéndola antes de que saliese del salón "vigile bien al Dr. Homura." decía su jefe con la mirada seria

"Señor? Sospecha que algo anda mal con él?" respondía con una cara interrogante

"El Dr Homura. es muy inteligente, por ello lo reclutamos, ya sabe para tan importante experimento su inteligencia es necesaria… pero algo en el…" dibujo una pequeña mueca "no está de más tener precaución, solo manténgalo bien vigilado, haga todo lo posible para que él se sienta confiado y no sienta tanto su presencia ¿entendido?"agrego con la voz grave.

"Si… Fujino-sama" hizo una reverencia sin hacer mas cuestionamiento salió de la sala donde quedo solamente él.

Sintiendo la tranquilidad y en el silencio que lo rodeaba acoto para si mismo como si presintiese algo "Espero que mi precaución sobre usted Dr. Homura, solo estén demás…"

…

* * *

><p>En una oficina se encontraban dos personas uno de ellos era el Dr. Homura. y la otra persona era otro de los que se encontraban dentro de la sala de reuniones, William R. otro Científico que había sido reclutado desde Canadá, de tez blanca, ojos verdes, cabello rubio, alto en comparación con su acompañante de unos 25 años.<p>

"Jajaja Viste la cara del Jodido Jefe? Debí llevar la videocámara para grabar como eras regañado como niño pequeño" Decía el Dr. William mientras se sentaba en unas de las sillas "¿Crees poder seguir ocultando lo que haces a sus espaldas por mucho mas tiempo? Se esta volviendo cada vez mas difícil y empiezo a sospechar que el jefe esta comenzando a dudar de nosotros… sea como fuere" decía mientras sacaba un bolígrafo.

"No tienes por que preocuparte… en mis negocios, yo obtengo todo lo que quiero y lo sabes bien Will-kun. No importa si se dan cuenta de lo que hago a escondidas, da igual ya seria demasiado tarde para detenerme" Decía el Dr. Homura mientras sacaba una carpeta donde tenia anotado planos y formulas "aquí tengo todo lo necesario, además lo que el jefe me pidió en verdad si ya lo he terminado pero si cree que pienso dárselo, esta muy equivocado.. Jajaja cuando menos lo espere comenzara una nueva era, en donde el que tenga control sere yo y bueno la gente que me esta ayudando.. como tú" decía mientras sonreía y en sus ojos mostraba un brillo maligno.

"Espero que lo que sea que estes planeando sea tan bueno como dices, porque si fracasas no creas que podras contar conmigo" decía totalmente serio.

"Lo se, querido amigo, siempre lo supe asique no te preocupes que yo siempre me adelanto a un paso de los demás.." esos ojos se encendieron con una extraña llama ante el deseo de poder que conseguiría " este mundo sabrá lo que es el verdadero terror en mis manos, comprenderán que tan poca cosa valen sus vidas Jajaja" comenzó a reír con un atisbo de locura impregnado en ellos.

"si, si con tal de que me des lo que me corresponda por mi todo bien" decía si mostrar mucha importancia su acompañante.

Y asi los dos científicos en esa oficina planeaban algo a escondidas de todos, ninguno sospechando que alguien los estuviese escuchando en ese preciso momento, de forma muy atenta y sumamente sorprendida…

* * *

><p><em><strong>… Unos años mas adelante…<strong>_

En un laboratorio de ultima generación donde habían poderosas maquitas de experimentos operando, se encontraban unos sujetos vestidos de blanco.

"el experimento SS esta por comenzar, todos preparaos" decía uno de ellos "preparen la grabación del proceso, comenzad en un minuto!" dijo alguien y unos hombres con unas computadoras comenzaron a teclear como locos.

"SS iniciando ahora" decía mientras datos reflejaban en sus pantallas y delante de ellos en un estante gigante lleno de liquido azul comenzaban a mezclarse extraños colores que procedían de diferentes tubos.

Una hora después, poco a poco se fue formando algo en el centro una mancha borrosa de algo rojo que palpitaba mientras con el tiempo se seguía agrandando. Pasando unas 2 horas esa cosa roja empezó a parecerse a un capullo de mariposa del tamaño de un niño de 4 años. "Primera Fase: completo" decía uno de los hombres vestidos de blanco "procediendo a la segunda Fase, señor."

"No. Esperad a que absorba todo primero para luego seguir" decía el que parecía ser el jefe

"Entendido, media hora más, luego pasaremos a la segunda fase" anotaba en un dispositivo portátil, mientras seguía las órdenes.

En eso en el centro del estante comenzaba a tomar mas y mas forma humanoide, que al pasar el tiempo llego el momento de pasar a la segunda fase donde el comienzo fue más violento, soltaron un liquido rojo por unos de los tubos lo cual hizo que la cosa a dentro empezase a convulsionar como si estuviese sintiendo mucho dolor, poco a poco fue absorbiendo todo ese liquido hasta que después este tomo mas y mas forma de un ser humanoide , era como un feto humano, tenía sus manos, pies, y casi todo ya bien formado .

"Bien, hasta aquí vamos con el experimento SS " decía el jefe de ellos " Seguiremos en cinco horas donde la segunda fase ya debería estar culminando.. Por ahora esperaremos los resultados, si todo sale bien mañana ya debería estar completado hasta la tercera fase" decía mientras frotaba su frente con sus dedos "estas 9 horas fueron extenuantes tomad un descanso, que aquí se queden tres para vigilar el avance y que los demás descansen, entendido?"

"Si señor" dijeron los hombres y así tres hombres vestidos igual que los científicos entraron al lugar y ocuparon unos asientos donde vigilarían al experimento, mientras los otros que habían estado trabajando se iban a tomar unas merecidas horas de sueño.

_**…Cuatro Horas y media mas tarde…..**_

Una explosión en el lugar fue lo último que escucharon esos científicos que vigilaban cuando de repente un hombre ataviado de negro entro con armas y con mas equipos donde mato a los tres vigilantes, quien luego comenzó a toda velocidad a revisar una de las computadoras "No puede ser.. estos hombres están dementes.." decía mientras descargaba toda la información y la guardaba en un pequeño dispositivo USB, y ubicaba mas bombas debajo de las computadoras.

En eso se fijo en el estante de vidrio que se encontraba frente a unas de las grandes computadoras "Que demonios es eso…" decía sorprendido "Así que ya habían comenzado con su demencial experimento.. decía mientras se acercaba mas y mas.. "esto es increíble…" decía mientras observaba la pequeña figura dentro del estante, allí se encontraba una pequeña niña de unos 5 años de edad aproximadamente, tenia cabello negro, los ojos cerrados y las manos y piernas en forma fetal..

Tocó el estante maravillado, observo como la pequeña niña comenzaba a moverse y poco a poco comenzaba a estiras sus manitas, como si estuviese despertando.

En eso abrió lentamente sus ojos y observo al sujeto frente suyo. El hombre se quedo sin palabras al observar que esa pequeña abría sus ojos color verde selva, para luego observarlo extrañada. De pronto la niña comenzó a moverse de extraña manera, el hombre no sabía porque pero la niña parecía ahogarse ahí dentro, comenzó a sacudirse, tocándose la garganta, en eso sin pensarlo el hombre apunto su arma al estante destruyéndolo haciéndolo añicos.

La niña salió disparada hacia fuera, donde se golpeo parte de la cabeza con algo y cayo desmayada al instante, el hombre corrió a socorrerla y la cargo entre sus brazos, en eso recordó que tenia una misión que cumplir, salió corriendo del sitio mientras seguía colocando bombas por los sitios las cuales al pasar un tiempo comenzaban a explotar, aparecieron hombres tratando de detenerlo pero ninguno tuvo oportunidad con el.

Así el Hombre logro salir del sitio antes de que cayese a pedazos logrando tomar su motocicleta con el que apenas logro escapar.

…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Actualmente….<strong>_

"Señora" decía una joven morena de ojos grises, esbelta y alta vestida con un traje negro "sus ordenes fueron cumplidas aunque hubo inconvenientes…que se lograron controlar a tiempo" decía totalmente seria mientras observaba un dispositivo holográfico.

"Fu fu fu no esperaba menos de Kagura-san…" decía una mujer de edad aproximada a los 40 años ojos azules frios, sonrisa amplia, cabello oscuro bastante hermosa. "¿cómo resultaron los experimentos? "

"Los Glosser cumplieron con su misión, lograron acabar con los objetivos como se habían planeado, pero luego aparecieron unos sujetos uniformados posiblemente de la Milicia Estadounidense, conseguimos hacerlos retroceder, capturamos a uno vivo pero según nos indican en el informe, uno de los militares logro escapar junto con otro sujeto al cual aun no logramos identificar si los acompañaba" decía mientras seguía leyendo mas información "captamos las señales de las cámaras de seguridad antes de que se destruyese el sitio… y lo que vimos es algo inexplicable" decía mientras colocaba bien sus anteojos.

"Ara…" decía la mujer mientras observaba el dispositivo holográfico de su acompañante en el que mostraba a un sujeto enmascarado bien armado entrando con mucha velocidad hacia el centro donde se podría observar como los experimentos masacraban a la gente dentro del edificio.

Con una agilidad formidable acabo con 3 de los glosser de forma fácil, sumamente veloz y limpio(La sangre de los glosser era de una sustancia acida sumamente peligrosa).

"¿Quien es?" pregunto la mujer concentrándose de mas en la pantalla que de pronto se mostraba en negro

"No lo sabemos.." dijo la joven mientras colocaba bien su anteojo "inteligencia esta moviéndose para tener mas datos del sujeto al parecer mujer por la longitud física"

"Interesante…manténganme informada" dijo mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa, tomaba su maletín de cuero y se marchaba del lugar.

"Entendido… Kuga-sama" mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En otro sitio…<strong>_

El joven Comandante Yuuichi se encontraba sentado en una camilla de una sala en blanco, sin camisa, siendo atendido por una de las enfermeras del centro Militar quien vigilaba su presión cardiaca, el cual mostraba que todo estaba bien con el sujeto.

"Que tal estas" pregunto una joven mientras entraba al lugar sin pedir permiso.

"Lo mejor que se podría estar físicamente Natsuki" dijo el hombre bufando y tomándose el pelo algo frustrado.

"Tuviste suerte" dijo la bella mujer mientras se sentaba a su lado y le daba un codazo "si yo no hubiese metido mis narices en donde no me llamaban… hubiese sido otra tu historia" dijo mientras se daba cuenta que había alguien mas allí dentro, observaba como la joven enfermera la miraba con cierto sonrojo y nerviosismo. "hoooola guaaapaa" dijo dándose cuenta que la sexy enfermera no estaba para nada mal, olvidándose por completo de su amigo quien tenia una gota en su cabeza y negaba con la cabeza.

"Que hacias allí en todo caso? Pensé que estabas en Australia o en Asia atendiendo algún asunto" Dijo intentando recuperar la atención de su amiga quien ya estaba tomando de la mano a la joven enfermera, quien no sabia que hacer ante tal situación.

"he?..ahh en eso estaba pero ante-ayer rescate una pista que me llevo al sitio donde estabas cumpliendo tu misión, yo no pensé que todo esto terminaría así.. al final perdí el rastro por intentar salvarte a ti y a tus hombres…" decía mientras acariciaba el pelo negro de la enfermera y la acorralaba sobre un costado de la habitación." aunque no todo esta perdido, estas cosas..-parásitos- que nos seguían eran diferentes a los que estaban dentro del edificio de esos Rusos… Esto me ha dado sospechas que espero muy pronto poder confirmar…" pobre enfermera estaba totalmente roja, Natsuki ya le estaba desabotonando la parte superior de su uniforme y rozando partes sensibles.

"Sera?" decía su rubio amigo mientras sonreía y se colocaba su camisa verde "ven te invito a comer y a tomar algo para que me des mas detalles, hace tiempo que no te veía, y ahora si que necesito un trago…" decía él mientras recordaba como sus superiores le exigían respuestas de lo que había ocurrido en la misión a lo cual el no supo responder a todas sus cuestionamientos. "Esta noche..será larga" se levanto y agarro a Natsuki del cuello y la llevo a empujones, logrando así salvar de ser abusada a la joven enfermera que estaba ya semidesnuda y totalmente roja y con lagrimillas en sus ojos…

"Noooo… dame un raaatito un ratito mas que la sexy Mistu-chiiin aun … aun… nooo!" decía Natsuki intentando volver donde la enfermera pero no consiguiéndolo, se dejo arrastrar con lagrimas en sus ojos por no poder concretar su cometido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui el primer cap señoresss xD como saben soy nueva en esto asi que perdonen mis errores ortográficos u3ú<strong>


End file.
